


A Happy Anniversary

by KairuKoga



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversaries, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Canon Gay Character, Edging, Hotel Sex, Keith is a strong man, Lap Sex, M/M, These Boys Are Married and Horny, anniversary sex, male lingerie, ripped panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairuKoga/pseuds/KairuKoga
Summary: Keith and Shiro had been married for 3 years now and on their anniversary Shiro has a surprise for his husband, hidden underneath his clothes.“Happy Anniversary baby.” Shiro panted into the air between them before kissing the younger man and releasing his legs from around his waist. A whine left his throat as Keith’s hands continued to roam his torso, nails lightly leaving goosebumps across his skin, never touching below his waist. “Keith… Keith please,” Shiro breathed between kisses, his slacks uncomfortably tight from the way his cock was straining to be released.Part of Bottom Shiro Week 2019





	A Happy Anniversary

Shiro and Keith went out for dinner and booked a hotel room for the night of their 3 year wedding anniversary. Shiro had a secret under his dress clothes, a pink lingerie set.

It had been 3 years since the best day of their lives. Keith had proposed to his partner the day the war ended and Shiro was the happiest man alive because of it. He remembered the day like it was yesterday, Keith went down on one knee in front of the Paladins and the bridge crew, and Shiro had said yes before he'd even been asked the question. Keith had jumped up and brought Shiro's face down to his own before kissing him, ignoring the whoops and hollers from all around, apart from Lance, who had shouted that Keith stole his idea to propose to Allura as soon as they got back on the Atlas, before being shut up by Allura squeezing his hand. 

They had married 6 months after they arrived back on Earth, waiting for the Blades and the Coalition to accept the invitation to the public wedding. The Universe's Power Couple, as they were referred to in the media, initially wanted a private wedding, consisting of only family, close friends and a few colleagues, but eventually gave in to the Voltron Coalition’s wants. Keith had grumbled about it every time planning was mentioned, but Shiro was just happy to be Keith’s husband-to-be. He couldn't help but look at his ring, a small piece of Luxite made into a simple band, and smile each time. It fit his finger perfectly. 

As did his wedding ring, a matching one on Keith's hand as a symbol of their love for one another, neverending, whole and powerful. 

That very ring was on his finger, 3 years since their wedding now and they had just finished up their anniversary dinner with their family, hand in hand as they walked towards the elevator to get to their hotel room. Keith looked stunning in his red shirt and black slacks, much different from his elder Blade uniform and showed off all his assets in the best way. Shiro was dressed similarly, in a black shirt with pants. It was under the outfit that Shiro had changed from his usual briefs and undershirt. 

Underneath, he wore a light pink set, lace panties that covered all the important parts and made his ass look, in his opinion, amazing, as well as a matching non-padded unsupported bra. He had gone all evening with his lingerie undiscovered by their friends and his husband, having changed at home in their bathroom before leaving for dinner. 

A squeeze from his left hand brought his attention back to Keith, who was looking up at him with a questioning look. “Everything ok, Shiro?” 

“Yeah, everything's fine. It's perfect baby.” Shiro smiled at his partner. “I was just thinking about a few things. Has it really been 3 years?” 

A chuckle from Keith made Shiro’s heart soar. “Yeah, still feels like yesterday you said ‘yes’.” 

The elevator dinged, signalling that it had arrived to take them up to their room. They stepped into the elevator and waited for the door to close. Before it had closed fully, Keith pulled Shiro down for a kiss that had them both heavily breathing by the third time their lips touched and tongues mingled with each other. Keith kissed like he fought, quick and fierce, incorporating teasing licks as well as bites. 

By the time they reached their room door, Shiro was in Keith's arms, legs wrapped around his husband's waist as both refused to ease off the kiss. Shutting the door behind them Keith pushed Shiro against it, letting the door support his husband as the continued to explore each other. 

Keith made work on Shiro's shirt, not looking once it was open and running his hands up and down Shiro's sides, stopping briefly as he felt something different across his chest. Shiro gasped, before smiling down at Keith.

Keith looked shocked, he wasn't expecting that at all. Was that a..? “Shiro?” He looked up at his husband with dark, lust filled eyes, said husband's legs still wrapped around his waist.

“Happy Anniversary baby.” Shiro panted into the air between them before kissing the younger man and releasing his legs from around his waist. A whine left his throat as Keith’s hands continued to roam his torso, nails lightly leaving goosebumps across his skin, never touching below his waist. “Keith… Keith please,” Shiro breathed between kisses, his slacks uncomfortably tight from the way his cock was straining to be released.

“You're insane Shiro, you did this for me?” Keith murmured as he broke the kiss, hands still roaming. A nod from his partner caused him to put his hands on Shiro's ass and squeeze, bringing their hips together, making the pair shiver. “Pants. Off. Now.” 

Without a second of hesitation Shiro complied, removing his pants in record time, ensuring to take off his shoes and socks as well, leaving him in only the pink panties on his lower half. Meeting Keith's eyes once again, he could see violet overtaken by black, his partner's need obvious. 

Keith let out a breath, he never imagined this in his wildest dreams. He saw the tip of Shiro's cock peeking above the top of his underwear began to rub Shiro through the light pink straining fabric. A whine from his partner made his hand speed up. “All for me… Mine.” 

“Yours. All yours. Please Keith please please I'm so close.” Shiro's head had hid itself into the crook of Keith’s neck, his breaths more uneven and whines escaping each time Keith squeezed his shaft through the panties.

Keith's hand never stopped, not until Shiro was one the edge where he pulled his hand back. “Shiro, I want you face down on the bed. I don't want you to touch yourself. Understood?” 

A hitched breath and a slight nod against his neck is all the reply he would get, Shiro almost tripping over his feet as he ran towards the bed, desperately hard and wanting relief. He presented himself towards Keith, earning a low growl from his husband. 

“Fuck Takashi,” A visible shiver ran down Shiro's spine, like it did whenever Keith spoke his given name. “Your ass looks so good. I'm gonna have to buy you more of those.” He walked up to the older man, bracing his hands on his partners ass and playing with his cheeks. “Especially after this.” Keith gripped the lace at the back and ripped a sizable hole, right over Shiro's entrance. The ripping sound brought Shiro's head up, startled as his hole was exposed. Slowly, a lubed finger began to lightly touch the entrance, relaxing him as he waited for it to breach his most sensitive area. 

Keith was aching and dripping precum from his neglected dick inside his boxers, not caring enough to free it from its confines as of yet. He focused on Shiro, whispering praise from behind as he stretched him to accommodate his length, reminding him not to cum, purposefully avoiding his prostate whilst he tried to fuck back onto his fingers. 

“Keith please, I'm ready I'm so ready…” Shiro's head was dangling between his shoulders and let out a high pitched whine as he was left empty. 

Keith had taken to removing his clothes before he slicked himself up, sitting next to Shiro on the bed. A light tap on his ass to get him to sit in his lap, holding his dick in place for Shiro to sink onto. The tightness of his ass always mesmerizing no matter how much Keith had stretched him making him groan into Shiro’s chest as he sank down onto his cock. 

A heavy breath left the pair as Keith bottomed out inside Shiro. Keith pulled Shiro's face to him, giving him a chaste kiss that soon turned filthy as Shiro began to move on his dick, breath mingling together as their bodies moved in sync. Each time Shiro would push himself down Keith would meet him with a thrust of his own, drawing sweet noises from his larger partner. 

“Ah, fuck. Keith. Keith you feel so- ah! so good in me.”

“You're so good Shiro, such a good boy. You're so tight, so perfect for me.” Praise was showered over Shiro as he rode his husband, arms around his husband's shoulders as he put his all into it. 

Keith could feel Shiro tightening around him as he reached his peak, quickly grabbing his hips and slowing him to a dirty grind against him, nailing his prostate with every roll of hips, breathy whines of Keith's name were spoken into the dark hotel room, silence broken only by whispers of praise and moans of each other's names. 

“Keith, I'm so close baby.” 

“I am too Takashi, together. I want you to come in them, can you do that for me babe?” 

“Baby!” 

With a final thrust, Shiro screamed as he came inside the panties, his hole being filled to the brim with Keith's own spend. He rode both of their orgasms out until they were both sore and overstimulated. 

“Fuck…” Shiro breathed as he carefully got off Keith's lap, his partner's come dripping onto the panties and down his thighs. 

“That was… woah.” Keith tried to stand, failing as he landed back on the bed. “That was something. How long had you planned that?” 

Shiro had, albeit on shaky legs, found a couple of towels to clean the pair of them off. “I thought about it for a few months. Didn't expect you to rip them though baby…” He handed off one of the towels to his husband as he removed the underwear set, the panties unwearable no longer. 

“I couldn't help it. They were holding your ass in an amazing way and I wanted to see your pretty hole…” 

A chuckle came from the older man. “Come on, lets go to bed, you took the last of my energy for today.” 

Keith shuffled up and under the covers after he'd cleaned himself mostly from the slick and his own spend. Shiro soon slid in behind him, nuzzling into Keith's neck and planting a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Oh, and by the way, tomorrow it's your turn baby.” 

The answer came from a sleepy, satisfied raven- haired husband. “Happy Anniversary Kashi…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on twitter - @KairuRenIgnite


End file.
